Football at the Summer Olympics I – Men's tournament
The men's football tournament at the Summer Olympics I was being held from 4 to 20 August 2016. It is the 1st edition of the men's Olympic football tournament. Together with the women's competition, the Summer Olympics I football tournament is held in six cities in Poland, including Olympic host city Kraków, which will host the final at the Tauron Arena Kraków. Teams participating in the men's competition are restricted to under-23 players with a maximum of three overage players allowed. Competition schedule The match schedule of the men's tournament was unveiled on 18 July. Qualification In addition to host nation Poland, 15 men's national teams will qualify from six separate continental confederations. FIFA ratified the distribution of spots at the Executive Committee meeting in March. Squads The men's tournament is an under-23 international tournament, with a maximum of three overage players allowed. Each team must submit a squad of 18 players, two of whom must be goalkeepers. Each team may also have a list of four alternate players, who may replace any player in the squad in case of injury during the tournament. Draw The draw for the tournament was held on 14 April, 10:30 CEST, at the Tauron Arena Kraków, Kraków. The 16 teams in the men's tournament were drawn into four groups of four teams. The hosts Poland were automatically assigned into position A1. No groups can contain more than one team from the same confederation. Group stage The top two teams of each group advance to the quarter-finals. The rankings of teams in each group are determined as follows: # points obtained in all group matches; # goal difference in all group matches; # number of goals scored in all group matches; If two or more teams are equal on the basis of the above three criteria, their rankings are determined as follows: # points obtained in the group matches between the teams concerned; # goal difference in the group matches between the teams concerned; # number of goals scored in the group matches between the teams concerned; # drawing of lots by the FIFA Organising Committee. Group A ---- ---- Group B ---- ---- Group C ---- ---- Group D ---- ---- Knockout stage In the knockout stages, if a match is level at the end of normal playing time, extra time is played (two periods of 15 minutes each) and followed, if necessary, by a penalty shoot-out to determine the winner. Quarter-finals ---- ---- ---- Semi-finals ---- Bronze medal match Gold medal match Goalscorers Note: Players marked in bold are still active in the competition. ;2 goals * Valentín Nieto * Andrew Fawsitt * Alessio Quesada ;1 goal * Mederico Barraza * Alex Quesada * Jordi Peters * Dirk Drescher * Azardad Patrawala * Rufino Guzmán * Haro Marín * Crisóforo Muñiz * Khaleel Halabi * Patrick Fizelle * Wiktor Sobieski * Tomasz Legerski * Muk Seung Hyun ;Own goals * TBA Final ranking See also * Football at the Summer Olympics I – Women's tournament *Men Category:Football at the Summer Olympics I – Men's tournament